


move your sorry bones

by sandyk



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: F/M, au alternate professions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyk/pseuds/sandyk
Summary: Amy had started working as an admin at a time when the hiring manager still slipped up and said they were hiring secretaries.





	move your sorry bones

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine, no profit garnered. Title from Tanya Donnelly's Another Moment. for the trope bingo spot au: alternate professions.

Amy had started working as an admin at a time when the hiring manager still slipped up and said they were hiring secretaries. Amy didn't care. It was another interview where she tried not to look depressed and wondered why she let her mother convince her to wear pantyhose. 

She'd had to drop out of college after two years because her father had heart problems so she had to help take care of and then there were medical bills. She needed a job so she applied a lot of places. Admin was better than going back to Cloud 9. 

Twelve years she was still an admin. She was even lead admin. It didn't mean too much. She wasn't one of the big supervisors and she wasn't an executive assistant. She didn't assist anyone specifically. Most of those jobs required a college degree. She'd have to do night classes for that. More than two years of night classes. She didn't really have time. She helped her mom take care of her dad, she worked, she tried to squeeze something like a life into the remaining hours she had free. 

Amy barely dated. She got laid a lot but then she wanted a relationship and it was just impossible to find a decent man in St. Louis. That's what she told herself. She didn't complain about it except to her sister. There were too many women at work who spent all day talking about men. It was boring. Amy found it boring. 

It wasn't even worth complaining to her sister now that she was married and had kids. Amy mostly just stewed in her head.

Dina, the lead supervising admin, did the interview with Jonah. She did most of the interviews. Amy really wanted to get in on those interviews because Dina hired so many people who barely lasted. Amy got stuck with onboarding to a parade of losers, most of whom would be gone in thirty days. 

Plus, Jonah was a guy and mostly men moved on. The ones who stayed on the floor, like Garrett, tended to be completely lacking in ambition. Jonah also seemed enthusiastic. 

"You know Word and Excel and how to use a PDF, right? I can't fire you if you lied on your resume," Amy said. She tried to lead with that. She could recommend they get fired if they confessed to her. She'd caught a few that way. 

"Oh, I'm very familiar. I'm good," Jonah said. He sat down at the desk at his cubicle. 

"Great," Amy said. "You can decorate your cubicle but don't go overboard. And no plants." She ran through the other rules about not making too many personal calls on your cell, no browsing porn on the computers and they could check if someone was doing that, and no wearing jeans or t-shirts. She ran him through the daily tasks he would have and he actually did have computer skills. That was nice. 

She helped him set up everything and be ready to receive invoices and clients' inquiries. She ran through how to respond to most of them. 

"In conclusion, now you can watch the training videos," Amy said. 

She wondered if Jonah would put up pictures, make everything homey. She wondered if he had kids. Amy wanted kids but she would never say that out loud. Just like everyone went on and on about dating, single women went on about wanting kids. Amy wasn't like the rest of them. 

She was really just like everyone else but she didn't have to like it. 

She saw Jonah talking to Garrett who was explaining the vending machines. Jonah laughed. He had a nice smile. She wondered how often they would see that. 

Towards the middle of the afternoon, Jonah came into her office. She had a tiny office but she did have a door. She liked her door. She liked closing it every once in a while. Jonah said, "I watched the videos. I watched Garrett do a few invoices. I'm ready for a few softballs, I think. Ready to start."

Amy rolled her eyes a little. "You don't have to impress me."

"Maybe I want to impress you," he said. 

"Did you really go to business school? A really good business school," Amy said. 

"I did pretty well, too. For a year," Jonah said. 

"Okay then," Amy said. She looked through the queue and directed a few invoices to Jonah's station. "I sent you some. Make sure you route them to me first. Do you know how to do that?"

He nodded. "I'm pretty sure."

He did fine. He took longer than she wanted, but he did fine. He ended up walking next to her as they left at five. Amy said, "I usually work until four thirty, not five."

"Not my fault, I hope," Jonah said. 

"God, no," Amy said. "My dad had an appointment this morning, I had to take him." For some reason it was just the two of them in the elevator. "That's what I do. Work, help my mom take care of my dad, try to date, sleep, go to work again. It's a good job. I just wish things were different, sometimes."

"We have a great view," Jonah said. He was looking at her very seriously. 

"You think so?" She kind of rolled her eyes. 

She didn't think about him once when she got home. 

He was waiting for her after the morning meeting, and he said, "Look, I think you can see the arch."

She followed him for no good reason. She looked out the window and she could see the arch. The sky was particularly blue. She said, "It is a nice view." 

She was smiling. Jonah smiled back at her for a moment. It was another nice view, nice moment. 

Amy immediately thought the day was sure to go downhill fast. She was already bracing herself. 

Jonah said, "I really think it's going to be a good day." 

"You're annoying," Amy said. She was still smiling, though.


End file.
